En venir à t'aimer
by loup-loup
Summary: JE N'AI PLUS LE TPS DE M'EN OCCUPER, si qqn veut la continuer, qu'il me contacte. Ren demande à Pilika de venir en Chine, mais cette dernière ne veut pas laisser son frère seul, alors elle demande à Tamao de rester avec lui... pour 3 mois.
1. Prologue

_En venir à t'aimer_

Bonjour à tous! Aujourd'hui, je commence un super travail : je traduis une fanfiction de l'anglais. Son auteur? Bao Blossom. Titre original : getting to love you. Une très jolie histoire ayant obtenu plus de 70 reviews. Personnellement, je trouve que c'est la plus belle, la plus originale et la plus réaliste de HoroXTamao. Et voici l'introduction originale :

J'ai trouvé cette fanfiction dans mes affaires et alors j'ai pensé : « Pourquoi diable ne l'ai-je pas publié?… Ha, c'est vrai… pas d'internet.»

C'est ma première fic mankin publié et mon premier non canon pairing fic. Horo-Tamao, alors si vous n'aimez pas ça, quittez. Personne ne vous force à rester et lire et se moquer d'eux pour le couple ridicule qu'ils font. Respectez-moi, ainsi que les autres membres qui aiment ce pairage.

Disclaimer : Encore, si vous croyez que quelque chose m'appartient, personnages, nom, histoire, blablabla, quelque chose ne tourne vraiment pas rond avec vous.

Mais le scénario de cette histoire est le mien, et si quelqu'un ose la copier, gare à son derrière. (Laissez-moi vous dire que je me suis assuré d'avoir son accord avant de traduire!)

Dégustez!

Prologue

Je ne pouvais pas croire que cela faisait déjà 5 ans que toutétait arrivé. Lorsque l'on dit que cela paraît comme un fragment de seconde dans la vie de quelqu'un, c'était probablement cela. Mais même si chacun de ces moments étaient gravés dans ma mémoire, on aurait dit que ça faisait une éternité.

« Tu n'es toujours pas prêt? Nous ne trouverons pas de bonne place!»

Sa voix perçante brisa mon train de pensées et mon nœud papillon tomba sur le côté.

« Pff, me plaignis-je en regardant mon nœud raté. Pilica on a encore du temps. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient invité la ville au complet! Il y aura plein de chambre.»

Elle se renfrogna puis se dépêcha de venir devant moi.

« Je veux avoir une bonne place pour pouvoir attraper le bouquet, expliqua-t-elle en ajustant mon nœud.»

Je senti une immense goutte de sueur descendre le long de ma nuque.

« Pilica, tu as 17 ans!»

Elle rougit.

« Et alors? Ça ne signifie pas que je ne planifie pas de me marier un jour, et je veux être la prochaine.»

« Comme si par l'enfer tu allais être la prochaine, avec qui puis-je demander?»

Remarquant mon erreur alors qu'elle ouvrit sa bouche, je l'interrompit.

« Non, ne me le dis pas… s'il vous plaît, ne me le dit pas… je ne veux même pas savoir…»

« J'étais sur le point de te demander pourquoi je devrais te le dire alors que tu ne veux jamais rien me dire à propos de la personne que tu aimes.»

« Je n'aimes personne!»

Elle afficha un air douteux, levant un sourcil très haut. Je clignai des yeux de confusion.

« Es-tu prêt maintenant? demanda-t-elle en me regardant de haut en bas.»

Je me suis tourné pour me regarder dans le miroir, assez fier de ce que j'avais l'air. Je n'ai jamais vraiment été un gars formel, mais je devais admettre que j'étais pas trop mal en smoking. Maudit que je suit hot!

« Ouais, je crois.»

« Tu ne vas pas porter _ça_, tout même?»

Je me retournai pour la trouver qui fixait intensément un point de mon front, plus précisément mon loyal bandeau.

« Quoi? J'ai mis le noir!»

Elle croisa les bras alors que je remarquai qu'il était soudainement dans ses mains. Je levai les yeux vers ma tête, me demandant quand elle l'avait enlevé. Avant que j'aie pu protesté, mes cheveux étaient retombés de chaque côté de ma tête.

« Hey! Tu veux vraiment que j'y aille comme ça? dis-je en essayant d'enlever mes mèches de devant mes yeux.»

« Peut-être que comme ça, quelqu'un te remarquera, dit-elle en empoignant son porte-monnaie et en y fourrant l'étoffe noire.»

Je la boudai pendant qu'elle passait la porte, mais après un moment, je poussai un soupir de résignation en essayant d'éloigner les mèches bleus pour qu'elles ne me bouche pas la vue. J'ai suivi ma sœur vers ce qui allait probablement être l'événement du siècle.

oooooooooooo

« Enlève tes mains de tes poches, tu as l'air fou!»

Je soupirai, suivant les ordres de ma sœur, chose que je faisais depuis que j'avais découvert qu'il valait mieux obéir plutôt qu'argumenter.

« Horo-Horo!»

Me retournant au son de mon nom, je ne pu empêcher un sourire de s'emparer de mon visage.

« Chocolove! Regarde-toi! Comment va?»

« S'en aller? Non, moi je viens!»

Silence. Je palis, encore plus lorsque après quelques secondes de lourde pression ma sœur éclata de rire derrière-moi.

« Ha, les verbes! J'ai comprit!»

Chocolove toussota légèrement, essayant discrètement de s'éloigner de quelques pas de Pilica.

« Comment a-tu été? Qu'as-tu fait tout ce temps? Dit-il.»

« Je suis encore à la réserve; on doit travailler fort pour maintenir un si gros jardin. Et bien sûr, j'ai encore beaucoup de paperasse à compléter depuis la mort de Shi-sama, plus le fait que je suis encore aux études. Mais tout va bien. Et toi? Je ne reçoit pas souvent de courrier de ta part!»

Un sourire outrecuidant envahit son visage avant qu'il ne réponde d'une voix cool.

« J'ai moi aussi été très occupé. Shala, vient ici s'il te plait.»

Pilica et moi levâmes la tête pour voir par-dessus l'afro de Chocolove la personne qui approchait. Nos mâchoires se décrochèrent. Ben, du moins la mienne. Je n'avais jamais vu une figure aussi magnifique de toute ma vie. Grande, cheveux bruns, grands yeux verts foncé, sourire innocent… elle me semblait familière à quelqu'un, mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Peut-être n'était-ce que mon imagination. Mais que diable faisait-elle avec ce Cholove? Comment sur Terre pouvait-il faire ça?

« Shala, voici le garçon des glaces dont je t'ai parlé et sa sœur, présenta Choco, Horo-Horo, Pilica, voici Shala, ma petite…»

« Ravie de vous rencontrer! Dit-elle en nous souriant.»

oooooooooooo

À présent, je me sentais complètement démonté. Car, pas seulement un, mais _deux_ de mes amis s'avéraient être meilleurs que moi en matière d'amour. Et, la cerise sur le sunday, il fallut que je sois assis juste en avant de Ren et sa sœur Jun. Ça ne m'aurait pas vraiment dérangé si lui et ma sœur n'avait pas passé leur temps à s'échanger des regards pour le moins étrange.

Réalisant que j'avais à présent plus de 18 ans, je soupirai en me vautrant dans ma propre 'pathétiqueté'… Je me plaignais de ne pas avoir de petite amie à 14 ans, et le fait que 5 ans avaient passé sans rien de plus qu'un profond intérêt pour absolument personne était tout simplement triste.

Remarquant que la chaise à côté de moi avait été prise, je tournai la tête sur le côté. Tout ce que je pouvais faire était de cligner des yeux, ça me prit un moment pour la reconnaître, sachant quand j'ai vu son visage que je l'avais déjà vu quelque part.

Sa coiffure en franges mêlées couronnait encore son visage et c'était surtout le ton rose pâle de ses cheveux qui me rappelait quelque chose.

« Konichiwa Horo-Horo-san, salua-t-elle.»

Paniqué, je réalisai que je ne me rappelais plus de son nom… qu'est-ce que c'était déjà? Ti-, Te-, Ta-…

« Tamamura-san, lui répondis-je en inclinant la tête.»

C'était ça, hein?

« Comment vas-tu?»

« Bien, merci. Et toi?»

« Débordé, mais heureux… On pourrait dire que je fais du progrès.»

« Contente pour toi.»

Je ne pouvais pas trouver autre choses à dire… Peut-être parce que je ne la connaissais pas du tout, et probablement parce que j'étais tellement étonné que ce soit réellement elle. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, elle avait attendu patiemment aux côtés de ma sœur, très heureuse de voir Yoh revenir en un seul morceau, rougissant, bien sûr; encore à cette époque avec une perception relativement jeune de la vie. Je me rappelais d'elle comme étant la petite fille qui avait le béguin pour mon meilleur ami et qui devenait très nerveuse à la moindre petite chose. Une très bonne cuisinière… je n'aurais jamais pu oublier ça… Elle était celle avec les pantalons noirs, je me rappelai.

Malheureusement pour moi, elle ne portait pas de pantalon aujourd'hui. J'aurais préféré si elle l'avait fait. Comme ça, je n'aurais pas eu à décider si fixer ses jambes était anormal ou pas.

Une longue robe ivoire descendait moulée contre ses 'ehem' avec une grande fente le long de ses cuisses similaire à celle de Jun Tao. Fidèle à sa couleur rose, des bandes roses pâles cerclaient le décolleté en v de l'élégante robe argentée. Ses cheveux étaient remontés en un chignon, me rendant impossible de savoir s'ils avaient allongés. Bref, elle était très jolie.

Ne sachant pas pourquoi, j'eu la soudaine urgence de savoir si mes cheveux étaient désemparés. Sentant mon regard peser sur elle, elle rougit.

« Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas?»

Sa voix n'avait presque pas changée depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai entendue. Et voir ses joues devenir rouge sous sa timidité de toujours faisait revenir bien des souvenirs.

« Er, ben… c'est juste que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu… bien, personne pour la peine.»

« Oh, fit-elle toujours en rougissant et se retournant, gênée, vers le petit autel en-face d'elle.»

Pour une raison que j'ignorais, je me sentait idiot. C'était seulement lorsque Yoh fut monté près de l'autel et causa assez de distraction chez tout le monde que ce sentiment passa.

« Allô, salua-t-il joyeusement.»

Je ne savais pas à quoi d'autre j'aurais pu m'attendre de lui, et je ris comme quelques personnes lui répondirent. En regardant derrière-moi, je remarquai que Faust et Eliza étaient là. Et Ryu n'aurait pas pu être laissé derrière ainsi que toute sa gang… ça faisait vraiment longtemps que je ne les avaient pas vu. Manta était à quelques sièges de Jun et Pyron. Ce qui me surpris le plus fut la vue de Lyserg et Silva quelques places en-arrière. Ça allait vraiment être une cérémonie intéressante.

oooooooooooo

« Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.»

Je ne pu me retenir de sourire. Ça avait été assez singulier. C'était une cérémonie japonaise célébré par l'oji-san de Yoh, mais ni lui ni Anna n'étaient habillés en costumes traditionnels, et la dernière partie, quoi qu'ayant l'air vieillot, donnait au mariage une fin au cœur léger.

J'ai regardé mes amis, voyant ma sœur pleurer de joie alors que Yoh posait doucement sa main sur la joue d'Anna. Jun et Pyron avait tous les deux des sourires satisfaits sur leurs visages. Ryu n'aurait pas pu avoir l'air plus fier. Faust et Eliza semblaient se rappeler le jour où il avaient probablement été mariés, regardant avec amour le couple qui s'embrassait. Manta souriait jusqu'aux oreilles pour son ami et je jure sur ma planche à neige que j'ai vu Ren sourire… il essayait comme un beau diable de ne pas le faire, mais j'ai pu le voir.

Un sanglot étouffé à côté de moi attira mon attention au moment où les lèvres de mon ami se refermaient. Tamao avait un sourire mais il était triste. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues alors qu'elle regardait longuement les mariés en face d'elle. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir inquiet pour elle en la voyant essayer de retenir ses émotions.

Je ne savais pas ce dans quoi elle passait présentement, et je n'aurais sûrement pas compris où su quoi dire, mais… fouillant dans le porte-monnaie de ma sœur je retirai la seul pièce de tissus que je pouvais lui offrir.

Elle le regarda un peu surprise lorsque je le lui tendis. Observant mon bandana puis levant son regard vers moi, un léger rougissement s'empara de ses fragiles joues bouffies.

« Tu dois être une personne très brave pour être venue ici aujourd'hui, lui dis-je.»

Remarquant que tout le monde autour s'était levé, je les imitai, la laissant dans la même position, mon bras toujours étiré vers elle. Décidant que si elle avait l'intention de prendre mon bandeau elle prenait trop de temps, je pris sa main et l'y plaçai gentiment. Je n'ai pas attendu de voir sa réaction car Pilica me traînait déjà vers le jardin.

oooooooooooo

Bien, mis à part la conscience dérangeante de Pilica et Ren qui continuaient de s'échanger d'étranges regards et le fait que bien que Tamao attrapa le bouquet, elle le donna promptement à ma sœur, la soirée avait été une réussite d'un bout à l'autre; même si Ren avait été encore plus effrayé que moi lorsque Pilica reçu le bouquet. J'aurais a avoir une sérieuse discussion avec lui plus tard.

Passé quatre heures du matin, je commençais a regretter d'avoir pris un cinquième bol de saké. Mais ça commençait vraiment a goûter bon après le troisième! Je ne pouvais plus vraiment voir droit et, me levant pour dire au revoir à tout le monde, j'étais sur que je n'étais pas aussi grand lorsque j'étais assis. Lyserg n'était pas resté longtemps et Choco était partit pour un quelque conque place inconnue avec sa petite copine. Mais, décidant que la fête avait assez duré, tout le monde trouva qu'il valait mieux s'en retourner.

En jetant un regard circulaire à la pièce, je remarquai que l'alcool avait fait ses effets sur plusieurs. Jun, par exemple, n'arrêtait pas de glousser comme une folle, obtenant un regard inquiet de Pyron. Manta ronflait sur une petite table de café et Ryu ne semblait pas avoir les yeux en face des trous.

Une traction sur ma manche ramena mon attention à ma sœur. Oui, il était temps de partir…

Les aux revoirs étaients joyeux et légers alors que nous nous rassemblions dans la salle, chacun se disant qu'ils se reverraient bientôt.

« Nous devrions nous en aller maintenant, murmura Pilica.»

« Mm, mm, répondis-je en cherchant l'autre partie de mon smoking. As-tu vu mon blouson?»

« Il devrait être à la même place que tous les autres. Juste au bout du couloir, il y a une pièce où ils les gardent tous. Peux-tu prendre le mien pendant que tu y es? Je vais t'attendre ici.»

Je hochai de la tête puis me frayai un chemin vers la porte shoji. Me rappelant le couloir beaucoup plus petit je trouvai la chambre qui s'adonnait à être la cuisine. Tous nos blousons avaient été accrochés avec ordre sur des chaises.

Réalisant que le son de l'eau qui coulait n'était pas mon imagination, je tournai mon regard vers l'évier, surpris d'y trouver Tamao qui semblait très occupée avec se qui ne pouvait être que la vaisselle. C'était lorsque j'ai aussi réalisé que j'avais un besoin urgent d'aller aux toilettes qu'elle me remarqua.

Elle avait laissé tombé sa coiffure et ses cheveux étaient maintenant rassemblé en une queue de cheval défaite au niveau de sa nuque, me laissant enfin découvrir qu'ils avaient rallongés un peu plus bas que ses épaules. Un petit tablier recouvrait la robe de satin qu'elle portait toujours et elle avait troqué ses talons-hauts pour de confortables pantoufles.

« Tu laves la vaisselle? À trois heures du matin? Demandai-je, surpris de ne pas avoir réalisé qu'elle n'était pas avec nous dans la salle.»

Un sourire embarrassé rampa sur ses joues alors qu'elle échappa presque la tasse qui était dans ses mains.

« Comme ça il y en aura moins à laver ce matin, expliqua-t-elle.»

Je lui lançai un regard pendant qu'elle finissait nerveusement de laver et sécher la tasse cristalline.

« Si tu le dis, dis-je en haussant les épaules.»

« Est-ce que vous partez? Demandait-elle tout bas.»

« Tout le monde s'en va, je suis juste venu pour prendre mon blouson et le manteau de ma sœur, tu devrais au moins venir faire tes adieux à chacun, lui suggérai-je.»

« Oh, mais je ne suis plus vraiment présentable, dit-elle, rougissante, en regardant ses pantoufles avant de revenir à moi.»

« Quoi, tes pantoufles? Elles sont mignonnes! Et puis, presque tout le monde a bu, je ne crois pas qu'ils remarqueront, lui répondis-je en souriant, m'emparant de mon manteau.»

Regardant de nouveau ses pieds, elle rougit de plus belle.

« Heu… ne t'en fais pas, Tam, j'enverrai tes égards à Pilica.»

Je remarquai soudain que j'avais été terriblement familier avec elle, et que j'avais toujours envie, alors j'étais mieux de partir.

« Matte Horo-Horo-san.»

Je la regardai avec des yeux curieux et je notai qu'elle sortait quelque chose de la poche de son tablier. Je clignai des yeux plusieurs fois avant de reconnaître mon bandana.

« Désolée, il est encore humide… j-je n'ai pas eu le temps de… de le laver, si vous voulez je peux le nettoyer et vous l'envoyer plus tard. Ou si vous préférez l'avoir tout de suite, je peux--»

« Encore humide? Lui demandai-je un peu ébranlé.»

« Je suis vraiment désolée… c'était inconsidéré de ma par de--»

Elle s'arrêta quand, au bout de ma curiosité, je relevai doucement son menton de la main et fixai mon regard dans le sien. En y regardant de près, je pouvais voir un peu de larme traînant encore dans le coin de ses yeux. Avait-elle vraiment pleuré tout ce temps? Je veux dire, pour que mon bandeau soit utile, mais pas tant qu ça!

« Tu sais Tamy, je sais que tu es un peu préoccupée par Yoh, mais je ne crois pas que ni lui ni personne d'autre ne valle tes larmes.»

Des yeux scandalisés se plantèrent dans les miens lorsque j'ai dit cela. Je ne savais pas pourquoi… je lui disais seulement la vérité. Un peu plus solennel, je continuai.

« Je suppose que je ne sais pas vraiment les épreuves par lesquelles tu passes présentement, mais je sais que tu es une fille super, et définitivement, tu ne mérite pas ça.»

Sans remarquer qu'elle avait recommencé à rougir, je relâchai son visage.

« De toute façon, je devrai arrêter de parler de choses qui ne me regardent pas, hein? J'espère que tu n'auras plus jamais plus à pleurer pour un mec, ce fut un plaisir de te rencontrer Tamy. Oh, et tu peux garder le bandeau, il t'es plus utile qu'à moi, je suppose.»

Ne sachant pas que le lendemain je me rappellerais de tout ce que j'avais dit à cette fille, je m'en allai, marchant dangereusement dans le hall pour retrouver ma sœur.

Minute. Où diable sont les toilettes?

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Voilà, c'était le prologue par un POV d'Horo-kun. Le reste sera par narrateur. Avertissement, l'auteur de la fic déteste ne pas coller dans l'histoire originale, ne fait normalement pas d'AU ethait les OOC.

Bon, alors je sais que je traduis horriblement lentement, alors juste me donner un bon coup de pied au derrière si je ne fini pas assez vite, OK?

Reviews, please! N'oubliez pas de me le dire si vous aimez!


	2. Chapitre 1

_En venir à t'aimer_

Désolée pour la lenteur extrême, c'est que traduire n'est vraiment pas la chose qui ce fait le plus rapidement au monde. De plus, je travaille en même temps sur plein d'autres fics, et je suis inondée par les devoirs, je n'ai pas souvent accès à Internet, etc.

Bon, en tout cas, bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 1**

Elle pouvait sentir ses joues brûler et sa tête tourner à cause de la remontée soudaine de sang dans son visage. Fixant le sol, elle n'a rien pu faire alors qu'il se retourna et partit de la cuisine, légèrement déséquilibré.

« Ça y est! Comprit-elle dans sa tête.»

Ils avaient bu et Dieu seul savait combien _lui_ en avait prit pour lui dire de telles choses… il ne la connaissait presque même pas!

« Hé…»

Sa tête se pointa de nouveau dans la cuisine. Elle fut tellement surprise que, non seulement sauta-t-elle à la vue du garçon, mais échappa la tasse qu'elle avait fini de sécher il y avait quelques instants, vacillant au moment où la porcelaine effectua un contact fracassant avec le sol. Damné…

Elle regarda embarrassée les pièces éparpillées sur le sol. Et du coin de l'œil, elle pu le voir qui regardait à terre tout aussi stupidement.

« Euh… désolé pour ça, dit-il en lui envoyant un sourire embêté.»

Le fait qu'elle sentit ses mains trembler lorsqu'il dit cela ne plu pas du tout à la jeune fille. Ni le fait qu'elle le trouvait plutôt joli avec sa chemise à moitié déboutonnée et ses manches roulées, ou encore qu'elle voulait qu'il la touche de nouveau. Aucun de ses faits ne lui plaisaient le moindrement.

« Hmm, fit-il en se grattant la nuque.»

Elle le regarda, pas trop sûre d'à quoi elle devait s'attendre.

« J'ai en quelque sorte oublié… Peux-tu me dire où est la salle de bain?»

Une bretelle de son tablier glissa de ses épaules tombées et s'était un miracle qu'elle ne s'était pas étalée sur son visage. Avec une très large goûte de sueur sur son visage, elle pointa la droite.

« Seconde porte, marmonna-t-elle.»

Il murmura un petit merci et s'en alla dans le hall. Entendant le bruit de ses pas disparaître, elle regarda l'endroit où il avait été et ne pu retenir un soupir.

oooooooooooo

« En Chine? Demanda Pilika avec de grands yeux surpris.»

Il était définitivement mauvais pour ça… Ren ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait eu assez de nerf pour lui demander… c'était une affaire très sérieuse… beaucoup plus engageant que tout ce qu'ils avaient eu jadis… et le fait qu'elle ne lui répondait pas rendait l'attente encore plus torturante.

« Et mon frère? Demanda-t-elle incapable de s'empêcher de sourire.»

Les épaules de Ren tombèrent.

« Tu veux qu'il vienne avec nous? Demanda-t-il inquiet.»

« Non!»

Pilica laissa tomber une goutte de sueur pour la vitesse à laquelle elle avait répondu. Ce n'était pas comme si elle n'aimait pas son frère… mais Ren l'avait invité _elle_ après tout. L'image d'Horo-Horo constamment avec eux ne l'enchantait pas vraiment. En relevant son regard, elle remarqua que Ren avait souri à sa réponse.

« Mais il sera seul, et ses études commencent dans quelques semaines. En plus de son job et de la réserve, les problèmes légitimes avec Shii-Sama…»

Elle décida d'arrêter de parler puisque plus elle le faisait, plus il y avait de raison de ne pas y aller.

Elle le regarda avec des yeux tristes. Ele voulait vraiment y aller mais…

« Si je peux me permettre…»

Les deux sursautèrent à la voix de Yoh qui était sortit de nul part.

« J'ai peut-être une solution pour votre dilemme.»

« Qu'est ce que tu fous ici? s'exclama Ren.»

Il avait prit soin d'éloigné la jeune fille pour que personne ne se face d'idées. Réalisant qu'il avait sa main dans la sienne alors que Yoh les regardait, il la repoussa vivement tout en essayent de supprimer le rouge qui lui grimpait sur la figure.

« Tu dis que tu ne veux pas laisser ton frère seul… et si quelqu'un restait avec lui, y irais-tu? demanda Yoh à Pilica.»

Elle battit des paupières et regarda de nouveau Ren qui avait aussi soudainement prit goût à la conversation.

« Et bien… j'imagine, mais je devrai savoir qui est cette personne, et si elle est capable de s'occuper, non, de se faire à mon frère, répondit-elle pendant que ses espoirs grandissaient silencieusement dans son estomac.»

« C'est que… Tamao a finit son entraînement ici il y a quelques semaines, elle reste parce qu'elle pense qu'elle a une dette envers la famille, et en quelque sorte parce qu'elle n'a pas vraiment ailleurs à aller… mais l'idée de la voir tout les jours avec ce faux sourire prétendant que ça ne l'affecte pas que je sois maintenant, ben, marié ne me flatte pas vraiment. Je crois qu'elle mérite mieux. Et si on lui en donne la chance, elle aiderait n'importe qui, même ton frère sans dessin. Aussi, ça lui donnerait l'opportunité de s'en aller de cette endroit et d'obtenir, ben, des choses à faire.»

Le couple écoutèrent le nouveau mariée avec un intérêt pour la possibilité.

« Tamao-Chan hein? Mais penses-tu qu'elle voudra monter jusqu'à Hokkaido? Demanda Pilica.»

« Je ne pense pas qu'il y est aucun problème, en autant que c'est correct pour ton frère, répondit Yoh.»

Pilica déposa une main sur son menton. Elle aimait beaucoup Tamao et savait quelle sorte de personne elle était, ayant passé plein de moment significatifs avec elle; la confiance ne serait pas un problème. Le petit hic était là, voudrait elle vraiment s'en aller pour voyager jusqu'à Hokkaido simplement pour aider son frère? Il y avait des personnes plus faciles à vivre.

Mais déjà, l'idée l'intriguait. Son frère n'avait jamais vécu avec personne en qui il n'avait pas mit de confidence, ce qui voulait dire qu'il aurait à la connaître mieux. Tamao était une fille timide, et ça lui ferait du bien de se fâcher contre son frère un fois de temps en temps… et maintenant qu'elle y pensait, si Yoh disait la vérité, elle n'avait probablement jamais eu de petit ami.

Ren et Yoh l'observait alors qu'un petit sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres, pensant toujours à vous-savez-quoi.

Gentille, humble, douce et surtout patiente… elle était exactement le genre de fille que Pilica voulait pour son frère… Et si elle disait oui… quelques mois ensembles pourraient…

« Kya!»

Les deux jeunes hommes sursautèrent à l'explosion de l'Aïnou.

« Yoh, penses-tu réellement que tu pourrais convaincre Tamao-Chan de vivre avec mon frère pendant quelques mois?»

« Si ses maîtres lui disent d'y aller, elle le fera, dit une troisième voix.»

Yoh regarda derrière dans le passage pour voir Anna qui passait une main dans ses cheveux. Une grosse goutte de sueur descendit dans la figure de Ren alors qu'il regardait à terre pour cacher le rougissement de son visage… et à présent qu'est qu'_elle_ faisait là?

« Oh, mais je ne veux pas la forcer, dit Pilica ue la présence d'Anna ne dérangeait pas une miette.»

« Tu n'auras pas besoin… Je suis sûr que tu n'en viendra même pas à appeler les maîtres. C'est une question de tactique, dit Yoh dans un sourire.»

« Tactique? Demanda Pilica.»

Yoh ne fit rien à part sourire.

oooooooooooo

« En chine! EN CHINE! Hurla Horo-Horo.»

« Oni-chan, tu vas réveiller toute la maison!»

« Avec… REN!»

Pilica échappa une goutte de sueur. Peut-être aurait-elle dû attendre le matin pour lui dire.

Les Asakura disant que ce n'était pas raisonnable de prendre un bus à cette heure de la nuit avaient suggéré qu'il restent au moins pour la nuit. Pilica avait forcé son frère puisqu'il n'était pas trop convaincu. Le fait que Ryu et Manta étaient aussi restés aidait un peu. Il était maintenant quatre heure et quart et elle venait juste d'aller au lit avec son frère. Qui était maintenant en train de tourner en rond dans la chambre en criant comme un fou.

« Et pour l'argent? L'avion et le logement, sans compter les dépenses que tu feras sans doute là-bas? Et pour l'école? Combien de temps planifie tu être partie? Et nos champs? Tu sais que la LC nous pousse de plus en plus chaque jours! Combien de temps penses-tu être là-bas de toute façon?»

« Trois…»

«Trois semaines! Tu me niaises? Presque un mois à ne pas être à la maison! Et pour le petit déjeuné, le déjeuné, le dîner? Je devrai aller mangé à l'extérieur tous les repas où encore me réveiller une heure plus tôt pour me faire à petit déjeuner et un lunch. Et qu'est-ce que je mangerai quand je reviendrai à la maison?»

« Trois mois, finit Pilica avec l'air misérable.»

Sa tirade fut soudainement coupé court à ses mots. Les yeux écartés, il regarda le vide et se laissa tomber sur le futon. Pilica lissa les draps pensant à tout ce que son frère venait de dire. Trois mois semblait beaucoup plus long maintenant que lorsqu'elle avait été invitée. Et si Tamao refusait de rester avec son frère?

« Bien sûr, je considère tout ça, Oni-chan, et j'ai pensé que si je pouvais trouver quelqu'un pour rester avec toi et s'occuper de la maison et qui serait prêt à surveiller les champs et tout et tout, je pourrais y aller. Mais si je ne trouve personne je n'irai pas! Je sais comment dur ce serait pour toi et je ne te laisserais jamais seul si tu ne le voulais pas; particulièrement si tu n'étais pas heureux à l'idée que je sois dans un autre pays, dit-elle rapidement comme si elle avait soudainement réalisé tous les obstacles que ce voyage entraînerait.»

Elle regarda son frère pour voir sa réaction et fut surprise de le trouver avec un sourire triste.

« Tu l'_aimes_, n'est-ce pas? demanda-t-il.»

Peu importe ce à quoi elle s'attendait, ce n'était pas à ça. Elle cilla en regardant son frère avec de grands yeux fixe. Il laissa s'échapper un petit soupir et lui sourit.

« Je m'y attendais…»

« Oni-chan…»

Il soupira de plus belle.

« Ça doit être ce petit chinois, nan? Dit Horo-Horo en souriant.»

Elle ne dit rien alors que son frère poussa un autre profond soupir et se leva pour éteindre les lumières. Se demandant toujours ce qui venait de se passer, elle le regarda regrimper sur son futon et se recouvra lentement d'une couverte légère. Alors qu'elle allait lui demander ce qu'il avait voulut dire, il parla de nouveau.

« Si j'avais jamais fait quelque chose pour renverser ma sœur je me serais détesté... Je ne planifie certainement pas de commencer maintenant; assure-toi juste de me rapporter quelque chose de Chine… n'importe quoi à part de la nourriture serait super.»

Clignant des yeux vers la bosse qui était son frère au lit, elle sentit le monde s'en lever de sur ses épaules et poussa un soupir silencieux. Un sourire apparut avec quelques larmes qui de toutes façon ne pouvaient embuer sa vision dans le noir. S'étendant à côté de lui, elle se colla sur son dos.

« J'ai le meilleur frère au monde! Murmura-t-elle.»

« Mets-en! Ronchona-t-il.»

oooooooooooo

« Ohayo Tamao-Chan!»

L'intéressée détourna son attention de la vaisselle et l'évier. Pilica vint dans la cuisine avec des plats qui étaient à elle et à son frère.

« Ohayo gozaimasu Pilica-san.»

« Est-ce que je peux t'aider avec la vaisselle?»

Tamao sourit et secoua la tête.

« Les invités ne devraient pas s'inquiéter de choses comme ça, je vais être correct…»

« Vraiment, j'insiste. Un petit coup de main une fois de temps en temps devrait être apprécié, nan?»

« C'est vraiment OK, tu n'as pas besoin d--- oh d'accord…»

Elle se tassa sur le côté pendant que Pilica prit une serviette et commença à sécher les plats propres.

« Ren m'a invité en Chine, finit-elle par dire.»

Ensuite Pilica se dit qu'elle aurait pu aborder le sujet un peu plus subtilement. Yoh lui avait donner le signe qu'elle pouvait procéder à demander à Tamao si elle pouvait rester avec son frère. Pilica ne savait pas exactement ce que Yoh avait dit à Tamao, mais c'était sa chance.

« Vraiment? dit Tamao. Pour visiter?»

« Euh… en quelques sortes…»

« Pour vivre? dit Tamao un peu plus surprise.»

« Pas tout à fait…»

Elle leva les yeux vers Pilica, espérant une réponse définie.

« On pourrait dire que je suis là en visite… mais une visite de trois mois.»

Tamao leva les sourcils.

« Trois mois…?»

Pilica soupira, prête à performer.

« Oui… c'était une invitation formelle pour lui, et très douce lorsqu'il a dit que je resterais avec lui. Et je veux vraiment, vraiment y aller…»

Elle attendit jusqu'à ce que Tamao prenne la parole.

« Mais?demanda-t-elle.»

Se souriant intérieurement, Pilica continua.

« Trois mois est un laps de temps particulièrement long pour être loin de mon frère. Bien sûr, je n'ai pas l'intention de l'emmener avec moi. Kami-sama sait que je l'aime, mais il serait ne sorte de… troisième roue. En plus, il y a ses études qui commencent dans environ une semaine, et le job qu'il doit faire pour les payer, sans oublier les champs qui on l'air de mieux en mieux à chaque jour… Ça en ferait vraiment beaucoup à lui laisser pour lui seul, si seulement il avait quelqu'un pour l'aider… tu sais faire de simples choses comme les repas ou le ménage, parfois réarranger le jardin.»

Tamao regarda Pilica alors qu'elle nettoyait une tache de café. L'entendit pousser un profond soupir.

« Mais bien sûr tous nos amis ont leur propre vie, et on ne peut pas les ennuyer avec ça, et n'importe qui d'autre nous chargerait comme une ménagère. Et nous n'avons vraiment pas ce type d'argent présentement.»

Mordant ses lèvres, Tamao pensa à ce qu'elle voulait demander à Pilica. Elle observa pendant que Pilica sourit tristement et déposa un plats sec sur le comptoir.

« J'aurais vraiment aimer passer un peu de temps avec Ren, et en Chine! C'aurait été tellement plaisant, continua-t-elle en essayant de faire couler une fausse larme.»

Pourquoi Tamao ne disait rien? Elle avait passé une discussion piteuse au complet…! Tout ce qu'elle fit fut tourner le robinet et s'essuyer les mains sur son tablier. Les yeux de Pilica s'écarquillèrent, si c'est là où elle devait en venir, elle lui demanderait directement de venir! Mais… ça serait vraiment gênant.

« Aeu…»

La petite voix de Tamao attira l'attention de Pilica qui attendit qu'elle continue.

« Je vais finir les plats, si ça ne te dérange pas…»

Le visage de Pilica retomba. Elle renifla puis soupira, donnant à Tamao un léger signe d'assentiment.

« Et… continua Tamao.»

Pilica releva le regard de nouveau.

« Je sais comment c'est lorsque tu ne peux être à côté de la personne dont tu te préoccupes.»

Pilica regarda ses mains, elle n'avait rien comprit, et se sentait même presque désolé pour elle. Cette fille était presque aussi dense que son frère! Mais Tamao n'avait pas finit encore.

« Mais si tu peux en avoir le chance, je crois que tu devrais la prendre.»

Relevant encore la tête, Pilica pu voir le léger rougissement sur ses joues.

« Et si je peux faire n'importe quoi pour rendre Pilica-san heureuse, je le ferais joyeusement. Alors, si toi et ton frère êtes d'accord, je pourais aider durant l'absence de Pilica-san.»

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Oki douki! L'histoire commence! Voyons comment ça tournera! Review please!


	3. Chapitre 2

J'ai essayé un nouveau mode de traduction : les guillemets anglais. Vous me direz si vous trouvez ça compréhensible. Pour moi, certes, c'est plus facile donc moins long à traduire, seulement, si vous préférez le guillemets français, veuillez comprendre qu'il faut que je rajoute des phrases, alors c'est plus long. Vous m'indiquerez votre préférence dans les reviews. Oh et 'Hai' selon ce que j'ai compris signifie oui en Japonais, pour ceux qui ne le savaient pas déjà. Si quelqu'un pouvait m'écrire et me donner toutes les définitions des mots japonais qu'il sait, ça me ferait grandement plaisir!

**Chapitre 2**

"Tamao?" demanda-t-il dans une voix rauque.

"Hai! Ce n'est pas fantastique! Elle a dit qu'elle aimerait rester avec toi pendant que je serai partie, tous les trois mois! Elle a dit qu'elle prendrait soin de la maison et de la nourriture et même du jardin et des champs!"

Horo-Horo regarda sa sœur, endormi, essayant de ne pas plus l'exciter puisque sa voix semblait être deux fois plus pénétrante aujourd'hui.

"Je lui ai déjà donné l'adresse et elle dit qu'elle prendra seulement quelques jours à faire ses valises. Elle sera à l'aéroport pour me saluer avant que je parte puis ira te rejoindre."

Clignant des yeux, tout ce qu'il fit était rabaisser sa main dans un geste demandant qu'elle parle plus bas. Il lui semblait que chaque fois qu'elle parlait, il sentait quelque chose comme une aiguille percer son front, et les gens près de là commençaient à les regarder.

"Je suis tellement excitée! En juste une semaine je serai en Chine! N'est-ce pas merveilleux! D'ailleurs as-tu demandé à Yoh son manuel chinois?"

Horo-Horo baîlla, "Pourquoi en as-tu besoin? N'y aura t-il pas quelqu'un pour traduire?" il leva un sourcil.

"Quand Tamao-chan sera à la maison, je veux du respect. Aucune provocation, aucune plaintes sur la façon dont elle fait les choses, aucune vantardise, aucun comportement impolis, aucune remarque sur elle, ni sur Yoh. Aucun---"

"Y a-t-il quelque chose je puisse faire?" interrompu-t-il ironiquement.

"Être gentil... lui donner tout ce qu'elle voudra ou aura besoin, lui montrer les alentours et lui dire comment les choses fonctionnent autour de la maison, être chevaleresque, aucun commentaires étranges! Ne pas l'agacer, ne pas tirer profit de son innocence. Rappelle-toi d'être gentil et tu devrais t'habituer à ses manières, pas l'habituer aux tiennes."

"tu as mentionné 'gentil 'deux fois et je pensais que nous étions dans ce que j'ai le droit de faire..."

Pilica soupira "Oni-chan tu ne sais pas comme nous sommes chanceux de l'avoir et je ne veux pas que tu la perdes pour quelque chose de stupide. Elle est une fille très sensible et timide. Elle ne sera pas habituée à la vie avec quelqu'un excepté les Asakura; beaucoup moins avec un hentai comme toi!"

"Je l'est ressentie celle-là." Murmura-t-il.

Pas du tout troublé par son interruption elle continua "Tu n'as jamais vécu ou même eu a connaître une autre femme que moi. Je sais que tu ne sais rien du tout d'elle mais je n'aurais pas demandé à quelqu'un dont je n'étais pas sûr qu'elle serait capable de faire le travail. Si je lui confie mon frère, ça doit vouloir dire quelque chose, tu sais." Elle prit une pause pour soupirer "Je veux juste m'assure que tu seras bien tandis que je serai partie..."

"Pilica..." il sourit "Tu te fais trop de soucis. Et tu l'as toujours fait. Je sais que tu lui fais confiance pour m'accepter pendant que tu seras partie, mais tu dois savoir que j'irais bien par mes propres moyens de toute façon. Je ne t'aurai pas toujours dans les alentours pour me surveiller... il en va de même pour toi. C'est la seule raison pour laquelle je te laisse aller en Chine avec le minus. Quelqu'un devait t'enlever à moi. Heureusement, il est un peu plus capable que le Joe moyen, le seul vrai danger auquel il pourrait faire face est de se faire piler dessus évidemment... "

Pilica regarda son frère voyant son sourire tordu trop familier. Soupirant légèrement, elle inclina la tête la plaça au-dessus de son épaule, espérant récupérer les heures de sommeil qu'elle avait manqué lors de la nuit passée.

ooooooooooooooooooo

"Oni-chan!"

"Ahhh! Qu'est ce qu---! Ow!... Chikuso!" Horo-Horo frotta sa tête après son atterrissage disgracieux sur le plancher près de son lit. Le son de la voix de Pilica n'avait jamais été très doux, et l'entendre après un semi cauchemar qui impliquait des tracteurs et des pâtisseries chinoises n'étaient pas exactement le son d'un 'bon matin!'.

"Aller! Je pensais que tu étais déjà debout! Nous devons nous rendre à la station de train." Lui hurla-t-elle.

"Hein?" Des raccordements devaient encore être faits dans son cerveau si tôt le matin. "Le taxi vient juste d'arriver, viens et aide-moi à porter mon bagage en bas!" Dit-elle excitée, se précipitant hors de la salle encore.

Il lui fallut une couple de secondes et un regard rapide à son calendrier pour réaliser de quoi elle pouvait bien parler. Mardi Septembre 21. Elle partirait pour la Chine aujourd'hui, et reviendrait le même jour en décembre. Du moins c'était le plan...

Il poussa un long bâillement avant cheminer vers la salle de bains. Le temps qu'il ressorte, elle attendait déjà impatiemment dans sa chambre.

"J'ai sélectionné tes vêtements, habilles-toi et je vais t'attendre dans la cabine."

"Nani? Je n'ai pas pris le petit déjeuner encore!" Se plaint-il en glissant déjà hors de son pyjama.

"Ben c'est ton problème pour ne pas te lever quand tu étais supposé." Dit-elle de l'autre côté de la porte.

Marmonnant d'incohérentes phrases sous cape, il finit d'attacher ses chaussures et sauta à cloche-pied en bas des escaliers.

"Barre la porte!" Hurla Pilica de la cabine.

"Hai hai..." marmonna-t-il en tournant la clef.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Il n'y eu rien d'anormal à propos de la course en taxi. Il était toujours de mauvaise humeur et mourait de faim, elle ne pouvait juste pas la fermer au sujet de la façon dont il devrait être plus responsable et tout. Et finalement après ce qui sembla comme une éternité, ils arrivèrent à l'aéroport.

"Cinq valises?" il fixa le conducteur qui les déchargeait. "CINQ?"

"Trois mois Oni-chan." Expliqua-t-elle.

"mais cinq... très grandes et lourdes valises? T'as-tu laissé quelque chose à la maison?" Demanda-t-il ironiquement.

"Pilica-San?" une troisième voix derrière eux interrompu leur petite querelle.

"Oh, Ohayo Tamao-chan!" Salua Pilica, se tournant pour étreindre son ami.

"Gozaimasu Ohayo." Salua-t-elle en retour. "Gozaimasu Horo Horo-San Ohayo." cintra-t-elle.

Frappé par de si bonnes manières, il bégaya un petit "Ohayo" en cintrant légèrement.

"Est-tu parvenue jusqu'ici sans problèmes?" Demanda Pilica.

"Ano..." hésita-t-elle.

"Une valise!" Dit Horo-Horo pointant le bagage près de Tamao "Elle a une valise et son sac! Tu devrais prendre exemple sur elle!"

"Bien, en fait... mon autre valise et sac ont été, en quelque sorte... um, volé." Admis-t-elle en regardant ses pieds.

Les sourcils de Horo-Horo se froncèrent et Pilica regarda son amie avec des yeux immenses "Nani? Où? Qui l'a fait? Les as-tu vus? Les connaissais-tu? Es-tu correcte? T'ont-ils fait quelque chose?"

"Ano... dans la station de Tokyo. Je ne sais pas qui c'était... Descendant du train j'ai placé ma valise et un sac plein des chaussures derrière moi, quand je me suis retournée avec les autres en main, ils avaient disparus. Mais merci quand même de t'être inquiétée pour moi." Répondit-elle en sourirant toujours.

"OH, comment terrible! Tu as perdu toutes tes chaussures?" s'écria Pilica.

"Hai... et quelques vêtements, mais c'est correct je suppose, tout ce qui est d'importance relative est dans mon sac."

Pilica poussa un soupir triste et haussa ses épaules. "Je suis désolé. Peut-être que plus tard mon frère pourra t'accompagner de nouveau à Tokyo pour parler à la police ou aux personnes à la station."

"hein? Redessendre à Tokyo?" Demanda Horo-Horo "Je n'aurai pas le temps..." se plaint-il.

D'une manière subtile que seulement les femmes connaissaient, Pilica l'écarta d'un coup de coude dans les nerfs.

"Ite!"

"C'est vraiment ok, je pourrais changer de garde-robe de toute façon." Sourit Tamao.

"bien, au moins tu es arrivé ici en un morceau." Dit Horo-Horo.

Tamao inclina la tête et lui montra un rapide sourire.

"Ren ne devrait pas tarder maintenant." Commença Pilica, regardant autour de l'aéroport bondé. Elle regarda alors derrière Tamao.

"Quand je partirai, vous deux vous retournerez à la maison où j'espère que mon frère sera un parfait gentleman..." Elle le fixa pendant que, ennuyée, il tordait son lobe d'oreille. "Et montre-toi proche. Si tu as des questions ou besoin de quoi que ce soit demandes-lui, s'il fait quelque chose pour t'offenser, reproche-le lui. J'appellerai chaque dimanche à 19 heures et je veux que tu me dises comment les choses vont."

"Hey! Tu ne me parleras pas à moi aussi?" Demanda Horo-Horo.

"Oui, mais je veux ta version, et la vérité."

"Feh, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais brûler la maison, tu sais."

"Ren!" Elle l'ignora en identifiant le Chinois qui patientait près les téléphones.

Il sourit pendant qu'elle s'élançait jusqu'à lui. Ils se saluèrent avec un petit picotin sur les lèvres, il ne frémissait toujours pas à l'idée de prouver de l'affection en publique.

"Gozaimasu Ohayo." Salua-t-elle.

"Ohayo, as-tu attendu longtemps?" Demanda-t-il.

"Iie, Tamao vient d'arriver." elle se retourna de nouveau vers là où son frère était venu vacillant sous ses bagages et Tamao gardait toujours nerveusement un oeil sur les valises empilées.

"Ohayo Tamamura-San" Salua Ren.

"Gozaimasu Ohayo Ren-San." Cintra-t-ellle déposat sa valise.

"Est-ce que moi aussi j'aurai droit à un baiser?" Plaisanta Horo-Horo.

Il foudroya l'Aïnou du regard qui le foudroya aussitôt en retour et laissa tomber les bagages de sa sœur sur le plancher brillant.

Évitant ses yeux, Ren regarda les bagages échappés.

"Ano Pilica... est ce que c'est tout à toit?" Demanda-t-il avec une goutte de sueur sur son front.

"Hai." Répondit-elle énergétiquement.

"Cinq..." désespéra Horo-Horo "et naturellement son sac à main de toujours."

Ren toussota légèrement et commença à examiner une des lourdes valises.

"Tes joyeux hommes sont ici." Nota Horo-Horo comme un groupe d'hommes formels se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à eux. "Tant mieux, une seule de ces valises pèse probablement plus que toi."

"Oni-chan..." a averti sa sœur.

"Vide comme ta tête alors?" Il foudroya Horo-Horo tandis que ses hommes portaient au loin les sacs.

"Pourquoi espèce de petit--!" Commença Horo-Horo.

"Yamete... tous les deux!" Interrompu Pilica.

"Ben, il a commencé!" se plaint Horo-Horo.

Tamao rit nerveusement de sa position juste derrière lui. Ceci ramena de façon ou d'autre des mémoires. Apparemment ni le temps ou le changement du paysage n'a pu changer leur personnalité et amitié forgées.

"Ne, le pilote doit être entrain d'attendre Pilica." dit Ren en croissant les bras.

"Hai." Elle inclina la tête et se tourna de nouveau vers son frère et Tamao.

"Tamao-chan, merci encore de me dépanner. Je promets qu'un jour, je retournerai la faveur. Alors s'il te plais, assure toi qu'il ne se mette pas les pieds dans les plats. Aie du bon temps et si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu peux m'appeler n'importe quand." Dit-elle et l'étreindre étroitement.

"Hai, arigatou Pilica-San. Je te souhaite du temps et je suis contente de pouvoir vous rendre heureuse. Nous attendrons impatiemment votre retour." Sourit-elle.

Elles se séparèrent et Pilica regarda son frère, qui pour une quelconque raison évitait son regard fixe.

"Oni-chan. Je vais m'ennuyer de toi." Elle sourit tristement.

"Qui ne le ferait pas?" il lui fit un sourire moqueur.

Sautant soudainement à son cou, elle renifla et lui fit ses adieux. "Promets-moi que tu ne fera rien de stupide. Svp, prend soin de toi et de Tamao-chan."

Il rit sous cape "Hai... Je ferai de mon mieux. Aie du bon temps et dépêche-toi de revenir, ok?"

Le libérant, elle se gratta le nez reniflant un peu. "Aa." Elle inclina la tête, lui souriant.

"Maa, tu devrais partir, avant que le petio rétrécisse ici jusqu'à la disparition." souri tristement Horo-Horo.

En grinçant ses dents que Ren décida de laisser passer celle-là. Il avait beaucoup grandi ces dernières années, mais même de taille moyenne, il était vrai, il n'avait pas rattrapé Horo-Horo. Encore là, il était difficile de trouver quelqu'un qui était plus grand que l'Aïnou.

"J'appellerai dès que j'y arriverai! Salut! Amusez-vous et évitez le trouble! Ne Matta!" Salua-t-elle de la main, s'accrochant au bras de Ren et se tournant vers la porte avant que les vraies larmes ne commencent.

Rougissant à son action, Ren se tourna et dit un petit "Ne Ja."

"Sayonara Pilica-San. Ren-San! Passez du très bon temps!" dit Tamao en envoyant la main.

Horo-Horo réfléchit sur s'il devrait dire ce qu'il avait à l'esprit ou pas. Mais même à ça, il n'était pas un qui pouvait se retenir quand il _devait_ dire quelque chose.

"Oi!" s'écria-t-il, s'obtenant l'attention de tout le monde. Il regarda Ren avec un visage sans expression. Chacun s'est tenu silencieux pendant un moment, ne notant pas les deux faisant quelque chose comme de la communication, avant que Ren ne fasse un petit signe d'assentiment. Horo-Horo monta vers le haut un coin de sa bouche et inclina la tête aussi bien.

Ren se retourna et ouvrit la porte pour une Pilica embarrassée.

"C'était quoi tout ça?" demanda-t-elle, envoyant encore la main à son frère et à Tamao.

"Nandemonai." Ren suivi offrant un signe de paix aux couples les ondulant au loin.

"Tu es mieux, le petit..." marmonna Horo-Horo du vestibule.

"Pardon?" demanda Tamao

"Oh, rien, nous devrions nous en aller, ne? J'ai encore faim!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

NdA : ok, ceci est le chapitre le plus étrange que j'ai écrit pour cette histoire à mon avis, mais de toute façon, j'ai une faveur à demander à mes lecteurs... s'il y a n'importe qui dans la foule qui est consacré à Ren et à Pilica: dans la prochaine gerçure il va y a une petite scène avec eux, mais ma passion est Horo-Tam ainsi si vous pouvez penser à quelque chose de court et doux je le mettrait joyeusement dans l'histoire. Je déjà écrire quelque chose d'écrit si rien n'est soulevé mais si je trouve quelque chose de meilleur je le remplacerai. Nous pourrions lui faire une histoire d'associé aussi, moi j'écrirais les scènes H-t et un autre les scènes RP, mais qui... c'est juste une proposition.

Si vous êtes intéressés mon courrier est Biobea85 dans hotmail. Vous pouvez le trouver dans ma bio.

J'espère que vous avez aimé!

NdT (note de la traductrice) : Bon, si vous êtesencore intéressé, vous pouvez toujours essayez, seulement il faut que vous soyez bilingues, que vous écriviez parfaitement l'anglais, et que vous soyez courageux par ce que la version anglaise est déjà rendue au chapitre 10! Et laissez-moi vous dire qu'il y en a eu de l'action en dix chapitres! Mais bon, peut-être que la proposition pourrait encore tenir pour moi, si vous voulez, mais j'ai beaucoup d'autres choses à écrire en même temps et j'ai l'école! En tout cas, mon e-mail est moi aussi dans ma Bio, si vous avez des propositions à me faire…

Reviews svp! XD


End file.
